winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 122
Storming Cloud Tower is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis After the girls return from Domino, Bloom devises a plan to get into Cloud Tower to get her power back. Meanwhile, Riven, a prisoner in Cloud Tower, is forced to literally take a long hard look at himself, causing him to feel regret for his past actions against his real friends. He also finds Griffin locked up as well. Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Brandon will be escorted through the tunnels by Knut. After they escaped many traps, they end up in Cloud Tower's junk yard. They come face to face with the beetle roaches until a disguised warrior comes and chases them away. This warrior is revealed to be Riven, who decided to rejoin there group. In a B-story Alfea is once again attacked with Flora, Musa, and Tecna staying behind, and Riven does some soul searching to come to terms with his past actions against his friends. Major Events *The Winx Return from Domino. *Knut is on the Winx Girls side now. *The Trix summon the Army of Darkness again. *Riven returns after looking back on his past digressions. *Riven reconciles with the team and joins them to stop Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Debuts *Beetle Roaches *Queen Beetle Roach Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Saladin *Faragonda *Griffin *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Riven **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Army of Darkness *Beetle Roaches *Queen Beetle Roach Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Kerry Williams as Flora *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Thompson as Knut *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy Rai English Coming soon... Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *Icy had an Arcanum Lock that was in her family for generations that's resistant to all spells. *Riven was actually one of the best students in Red Fountain by applying what he learned to escape from Cloud Tower. *A huge section was taken out of the 4Kids version. In RAI version, while Riven was locked up, Darcy and Stormy decide to mentally torment him for laughs. They create six Riven clones in the cell he's in that all looked to attack him. Riven tries to ward them off, but then they suddenly melt and combine to form an ugly hulking monster, scaring Riven stiff. After a few moments, Riven noticed the monster was mimicking his every movement like a mirror reflection. This was meant to show that the monster acted as a physical reflection of Riven's soul considering his past actions (he betrayed his real friends on his own accord, which nearly got them killed on more than a few occasions). In this sense, Riven was forced to literally take a long hard look at himself. *A Redone clip was used from this episode, and redone clips from episode 2, episode 7, episode 8, episode 10 and episode 1 were used for the Winx one-hour special on Nickelodeon. **More clips from this episode, along with scenes from episodes 19, 20, 23, 24, 25 and 26 were used in the Nickelodeon special The Battle for Magix. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes (4Kids) '- Stella:' "I'm just saying it's tacky to come back empty handed from a trip. I know we didn't get the Dragon Fire, but we should've at least brought back a couple of t-shirts." '' '- Bloom:' ''"I don't think anyone is expecting souveniers from a ''dead planet Stella."'' "I have to remember what I learned in "Strategies and Battle Tactics, Chapter 9": When being pursued in enemy lines: 1. Don't panic. 2. Look for any possible ways to escape. And 3. Take the first course of action that pops into your head. Do not hesitate." '' -'''Riven' as he's being chased by Vile Sentries. '- Sky:' "Knut are you totally sure we're going the right way?" '- Knut:' "Gosh, I'm never totally sure about anything." '- Knut:' "Beetle Roaches!" Beetle Roaches emerge. '- Stella:' "I think I might puke!" '' '- Knut:' ''"They'd like that!" '- Stella:' "Trouble." '- Musa:' "Hmmm." '- Faragonda:' "It's all right. The ogre is on our side now." '- Saladin:' "He tried to help us stop the witches and we're letting him stay." Video 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume